


Stop It (Come Closer)

by seitsemannen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Jinson being total teases, M/M, Original Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/pseuds/seitsemannen
Summary: The Jinson Stop Stop It almost kiss. It's a dare, a game of gay chicken, of which one of them will get closer to actually kissing the other on stage in front of thousands. It's a tease, when Jackson tilts his head just right to accommodate Jinyoung and Jinyoung pushes closer, but has to step back at the last moment to continue the choreography.Afterwards, they don't talk about it. If somebody asks, they laugh it off. At some point, something is bound to break, and the mutual attraction they feel will seek the fulfillment it demands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jinsonology 2016.

The stage lights were hot, their leather jackets giving them no mercy, trapping them in their excess body heat. They still kept moving, doing the choreographies, working the adrenaline that rushed through their veins, the screams of their fans louder than the backtracks of their songs that played through their earpieces to keep them on rhythm, and it was the screams that kept them going, the energy their fans give that kept them pushing on even in the heat, even when their bodies got tired or hurt.

They all loved this. This was what they had given up a lot of things for - to perform, to sing and dance, to be artists and idols for the fans who always came to support them, no matter what.

There was a specific sort of potent smell to when they were performing on stage. The smell of whatever perfumes they each wore mixed on their skins with sweat as they danced their asses off, and now that they wore leather, that added to the mix of smells and made them sweat even more. Jinyoung thanked the gods that the air conditioning was excellent on stages in big halls like these, because otherwise he might pass out just from the smell as it always got heavier with each song they did, barely any breaks in between.

But as it was, the smell was there, just intoxicating enough to make the heady feeling of performing that much better. It was like there was nothing but them and their fans, them giving everything they got and their fans enjoying and showering them with the love they worked so hard to deserve. It was easy to get lost in the moment, in the testosterone on the stage and the sexy ways their bodies moved. It was more often than not that the seven of them would live and breathe the songs they danced, sung and rapped, getting immersed in the feel of performing. It was completely normal to feel a little sexually frustrated on stage, and the sexual energy was only something they channeled into their performance, making it even better.

They liked to push boundaries, all seven of them, playing with fire and danger. Jinyoung was especially fond of that, toying with everyone in the group to get reactions just for the hell of it. He was very good at it too, knowing what buttons to push, and it was even more fun to do on stage, when they were worked up and strung tight.

The only one who could rival Jinyoung was Jackson. Jaebum and Youngjae would get too embarrassed, Bambam would try too hard and Jinyoung could run him in circles with words, Mark would be good with the poker face but not so good at retaliating and Yugyeom would be the opposite, retaliating well but being so easy to tease. But Jackson. Jackson knew how to appear serious while teasing, and he retaliated everything Jinyoung did so effectively. It was a dangerous balance, because neither of them would back down, so things would get out of proportions when they pretended to quarrel or got into each other’s space. They would only up the stakes, never fold, and usually if not always, it got out of hand.

Right now their game was the moment in the choreography for Stop Stop It where Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s arm, and Jinyoung was supposed to shove Jackson away. Jinyoung remembered well the first time he had changed it. He had been so into the song, and on impulse, instead of pushing Jackson away he had pulled the older closer by the front of his shirt, eyes locking onto Jackson’s face as he had waited for a reaction, for a crack in Jackson’s expression that would show that Jinyoung would have gotten underneath the rapper’s skin, but no. Jackson’s dark eyes met his, but he did not break the mood of the song, the half smile on his face fitting perfectly the scene. It annoyed Jinyoung and riled him up, making their performance all the better.

So Jinyoung did it again, getting even closer, tilting his head as if he were going for a kiss, but instead of cracking, Jackson accepted the dare easily, matching the tilt of Jinyoung’s head, dark eyes sparkling up at Jinyoung’s. After that there was no backing out, and Jinyoung couldn't do the choreography in any other way anymore - he had to almost kiss Jackson every time, and each time Jackson would cock his head to the side, meeting Jinyoung head to head, like he did not care at all that Jinyoung could meet their lips if he leaned just a bit closer.

It became dangerous, because Jinyoung sort of wanted to, to see if  _ that _ would finally be what would get Jackson to crack.

The fans, of course, loved it. It was just the right amount of fanservice, as long as they did not actually kiss. But why would they? Two straight men should not kiss, not even for fanservice, that was not something that would be acceptable for Korean idols. And why would they be anything else than straight?

But they weren’t straight. Jinyoung knew for a fact he was a hundred percent gay, and Jackson was bisexual, not caring about gender. That only made the whole thing more dangerous, because when Jinyoung looked into Jackson’s eyes during those seconds of their almost kiss in every Stop Stop It stage, he knew he was not imagining that the sexual attraction was mutual, arousal thrumming in their veins, and Jinyoung saw Jackson’s eyes flicker more than once onto his lips as the slightly older boy waited if Jinyoung would push further, and something more would happen.

Of course he didn’t. Not on stage, not in front of thousands of vigilantly watching fans. Jinyoung had to shove Jackson back and continue the choreography, leaving himself more than a little sexually frustrated, his only consolation that he  _ knew _ Jackson was as affected as he was, and that they both had to struggle to hide it.

They never talked about it afterwards. When Jaebum at one point pointed out that they had altered the choreography, Jinyoung had laughed it off, and there had been nothing off in the smile Jackson had directed towards the leader. Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung, but let the subject drop, knowing it was best not to interfere with the new game they were playing.

But sooner or later, something would be bound to break. As it had been with the meat incident, at some point they had simply taken it too far and had had to give in in order to spare everyone in the group and their fans from their constant bickering. This time the subject of their game was not as much of an annoyance to anyone else, but masturbating after every concert to the way Jackson tilted his head to accommodate Jinyoung was starting to become too much of a routine, and it felt less and less effective each time. He was still thinking of Jackson afterwards, of the way the slightly older bit his bottom lip and left it a throbbing red afterwards, of the way the muscles of Jackson’s arms glistened in the stage lights when he’d take his t-shirt off for the encore stage, of what Jinyoung could do to Jackson and what Jackson would do right back-- the thoughts were more than dangerous. So much was at stake.

Jinyoung knew what he should do, what he needed to do. He needed to stop the game, forfeit and find something else, something less dangerous he could tease Jackson with. He already resolved to go back to the old choreography, but then the next time when Jackson linked their arms and Jinyoung turned to face the older, his resolve crumbled with the silent challenge in Jackson's eyes, with the slightest tilt of head he was already doing in anticipation of Jinyoung pulling him closer. There had been no way Jinyoung could have backed out then, the thrill of danger too delicious as he grabbed Jackson's sweaty shirt, the smell of Jackson's perfume mixed with his sweat too addictive. The way their hips aligned was too natural, and Jinyoung would have only needed to step a tiny bit closer and they would have been pressed flush against one another.

He didn't, but he couldn't get Jackson out of his mind afterwards. They didn't talk. Both took a long time in the shower, and Jinyoung knew that at least for him the orgasm by his own hand was so not enough. He wanted Jackson's body against his own, as sweaty as the slightly shorter man was always while performing, but with much less clothes, sweaty slick skin sliding against skin, his fingers slipping over Jackson's prominent muscles and Jackson's arms around the small of his waist or scraping down his back, strong thighs trembling with exhaustion either around Jinyoung's waist or beneath him, Jinyoung didn't care, as long they could both find the release to this teasing torture they kept doing time and time again.

Jinyoung knew he had already gone too far down this road when he saw the hungry look Jackson threw him after their showers. Jinyoung had been walking around the dorms with moisture still clinging to his skin and towel slung low on his hips, and noticing Jackson’s gaze he had felt no apprehension, only excitement and a thrill of dangerous arousal, although he had  _ just _ come not even five minutes earlier.

At the next concert Jinyoung went too far.

He stepped too close. Their hips bumped together and their upper lips brushed just barely, hidden under the shadow of the stupid cap Jackson stubbornly insisted to wear while dancing. At least it had been a blessing for once, other times Jinyoung just wanted to burn Jackson’s cap stash so that the older would stop using them as a crutch.

It wasn't unforeseen that members brushed lips while completing whatever missions they were forced to do to amuse their fans. But their reaction was always the same, embarrassment and overplayed shows of disgust. Jinyoung himself had long since stopped giving a fuck, going as far as to boldly brush his and Jaebum's lips together for a radio show mission. Jaebum had reacted exactly as was expected, trying to back away and being ready to die of embarrassment, and Jinyoung had been delighted with his reaction, knowing he had won and Jaebum had surrendered, not willing to go as far. Jaebum was no match to Jinyoung.

Jackson was.

Instead of shrinking away like Jaebum had, Jackson held steady, not backing even an inch but unable to press forward either, as they  _ were _ on stage in front of thousands of eyes and hundreds of cameras. But Jackson's eyes made a hundred and one promises of what could be, if they wouldn't dismiss this afterwards like they always did.

It was the shaky breath Jackson let out onto Jinyoung's moist lips just before the younger had to shove the other boy back that solidified in Jinyoung's mind that there was no going back, that he absolutely could not keep up this teasing and not doing anything about it anymore.

Something was bound to break, and although Jinyoung so prided himself on being the absolute worst tease in their group, it was him that gave in this time.

The smug smile on Jackson's lips when Jinyoung stopped him and slammed him against the wall of an empty corridor made it clear the older knew he had won. Jinyoung wiped that smile off of Jackson's lips with his own, receiving a gratuitous moan as a reward.

The kiss was a clash of teeth and tongue, the frustration and tension that had built up between them finally having an outlet as Jinyoung pressed their hips together and Jackson answered by immediately starting a rocking movement that ground their crotches together, several layers of clothing doing nothing to hide how into this the both of them were. Jinyoung cursed against Jackson's wet and hot lips as he felt himself growing fully and undeniably hard, the danger and arousal such a perfect, exhilarating combination.

And yet, what they were doing was not enough. Jackson smelled heady, sounded sinful and felt oh so divine as they rocked and trembled and panted together, and _still_ it was not nearly enough.

It was Jackson who finally did something about that, breaking their kiss and licking his warm and already flushed lips before speaking in a low, rough voice that basically oozed sex, informing the younger that there was a toilet down the next corridor that basically no one knew about. It was a fight to get there, wandering hands groping around in back pockets and tugging on the clothes they were wearing. It was basically a miracle no one had seen them so far, and Jinyoung was ready to thank any and all gods if they actually could pull this off and get away with it, without getting caught or damaging their group by doing this thing that would most definitely change their relationship from simply platonic friendship to  _ something _ that was more.

What kind of more Jinyoung would like it to be, he had not decided yet. What he knew was that he wanted Jackson and Jackson wanted him, if the way the broader man pressed him against the sink counter and rubbed their clothed cocks together was any indication.

Hands were roaming all over the place now, tugging shirts over heads and fumbling to open belts, grabbing purchase on whatever they found underneath. The muscles of Jackson’s arms felt just as great under his fingers as Jinyoung had imagined, and he absolutely loved to have Jackson’s upper body pressed against his, their combined sweat making their torsos slide smoothly against one another as they never ceased the steady although stuttery grind of their hips, even has hands pried themselves between them to open zippers and buttons and try to desperately tug their jeans down.

Jinyoung did not know  _ why _ Jackson deemed suitable to carry around a packet of lube and condoms in his wallet, but he was not complaining as the older fished them out and placed them onto the counter next to Jinyoung. He  _ was _ however complaining when Jackson finally managed to pull his boxers and jeans down, and was tracing sweaty fingers down the cleft of Jinyoung’s (full and pert, he had been told) ass.

“Who says you get to top?”

Jackson groaned in frustration as Jinyoung had broken their kiss and stopped the movement of their hips to speak, and the slightly older boy bucked his boxer-cled cock against Jinyoung’s insistently. “I don’t give a flying fuck whose dick goes into whose ass as long as it happens, like,  _ now.” _

Jackson bit at Jinyoung’s neck to punctuate the end of that sentence, and Jinyoung moaned, throwing his head back, revealing the expanse of his throat to Jackson, and he decided to give in once more.

“Alright, you can top this time. But only because you were the one who had the foresight to carry around condoms and lube.” Jinyoung’s voice came out breathy, but that was alright, because Jackson made an approving sound somewhere between a moan and growl against the sweaty skin of his neck before hoisting one of Jinyoung’s thighs up, prompting the younger to sit on the cool surface of the counter. Jinyoung hissed out his discomfort, but Jackson was eager to make him forget it, the changed angle making it easier for him to rub his cock against Jinyoung’s length for better friction.

“There’ll be a next time? Good. Can it be today? I want you to press me against a bed and fuck the living daylights out of me.” Jackson was sort of babbling, but that suited Jinyoung just fine, because the dirty talking was going straight to his dick.

“We’ll see if we even get to the dorms. Maybe I’ll bend you over in one of the lockable dressing rooms next to ours?” Jinyoung mumbled, his thoughts barely together but he was not about to lose this teasing game too, after all the other concessions he had already done today. Jackson seemed just fine losing this round, humming against the bruise he was sucking onto Jinyoung’s shoulder as his hands were fumbling somewhere behind Jinyoung.

Jinyoung heard Jackson tear the packet of lube open, and his body tensed in anticipation and excitement. After a short moment there were slick fingers probing at his entrance, gaining entry easily as Jinyoung had done this to himself just yesterday, and the approving mutter Jackson made unintelligibly against the skin of his collarbones made it clear that Jackson realised what his easily stretching state meant too. It wasn’t long before Jackson was already scissoring two fingers in and out, crooking them as he was trying to find the younger’s prostate, but Jinyoung knew it was not so easily reached from their current position, at least not with just fingers. That was fine. Jackson obviously knew what he was doing, which made Jinyoung wonder how often the older did this to himself - because it was not like they got a lot of other action - and was just about to ask, when Jackson added a third finger and Jinyoung had to focus on relaxing as his body tensed at the intrusion and stretch, although Jinyoung knew it would get pleasurable in just a moment.

“Get on with it”, Jinyoung complained when Jackson was taking too long to wait before moving his three fingers, way too considerate for what Jinyoung wanted from the older right now. Jackson did as was told, and Jinyoung silenced the sounds that wanted to escape his throat by trailing bruising kisses on the muscles of Jackson’s neck and shoulders. He let Jackson fully lift his weight onto the counter and accommodated Jackson’s hips between his legs for what he knew would be coming soon, and what he was  _ really _ looking forward to.

Of course Jinyoung had seen Jackson's dick before. Soft, of course. They all were in some constant state of undress in their dorms during the summer, and especially the foreign line seemed to have no problem with prancing around the dorm naked if they had for example forgotten to take a clean pair of boxers with them into the shower. So Jinyoung had of course known Jackson was of a decent size, but knowing that and having the head of Jackson's somewhat bigger than average cock nudge at his prepped entrance were two different things. But Jinyoung was not unfamiliar with this, so when Jackson carefully studied his face, asking for permission, Jinyoung was more impatient than intimidated, knowing they were using more than enough lube and that any sting or stretch would start to feel good by the time Jackson would get to moving.

Sting and stretch it did, but Jinyoung kept his breathing even even as he had to press his eyes shut and dig his short nails into the muscles of Jackson’s back to not tense against the intrusion. It took him a moment, but he managed to relax, Jackson buried to the hilt in him, the stretch delicious now that it did not burn as much anymore, and Jinyoung felt so  _ full. _

Jinyoung did not need to tell Jackson to move. Jackson got the message loud and clear from the look Jinyoung threw him the second he opened his eyes.

The movement of their bodies was hurried, and maybe a little sloppy in their desperation, but it was just what they needed right now, quick and rough fulfillment of the sexual tension that had been building for months now. Jinyoung clung onto Jackson tightly and Jackson tried to not let him slip back and forth on the counter as the older drew back and slammed in again, Jackson's hands moving to hold onto Jinyoung's thighs as they were starting to tremble from the combined exhaustion of the concert and holding themselves around Jackson's defined waist. Jinyoung panted and sometimes let out small sounds, but Jackson was louder, mumbling praises into Jinyoung's shoulder between groans and heavy breathing. It made Jinyoung wonder what sort of noises Jackson would make when it was him that was on the spot for the bottom of that round, but he knew now he would not have to just imagine for long. He would find out.

In this position, Jackson would occasionally brush against Jinyoung's prostate, but it was far from optimal. It didn’t matter, because the stretch was good and the irregularity of the jolts in the otherwise steady pleasure made it more difficult for Jinyoung to expect them, and were thus more effective in making his control slip out of his hands. Jinyoung cursed when Jackson hit his prostate another time, knowing he was getting close but being very aware of the fact that Jackson's hips were stuttering when Jinyoung's walls clenched around him, meaning that Jackson would be likely to come soon too.

“I swear to god Jackson Wang if you don't get me off before you come--” Jinyoung's sentence was cut off into a moan when Jackson wrapped sweaty slick fingers around his cock, mouth coming to smother the sound on his lips into a furious kiss as the movement of the older boy’s hips got more erratic, seeking for release. The sounds of sex were loud, the slap of sweaty skin against skin, their heavy breathing and Jackson’s sounds of pleasure in Jinyoung’s ears making him finally lose himself, and Jinyoung came on both their bodies with a strangled moan. Jackson followed not many thrusts after, pulling back from Jinyoung's heat far too soon to rid himself of the filled condom. Jinyoung made a futile sound of protest when Jackson stepped away, having rather enjoyed leaning against the older boy's frame as he was trying to catch his breath, but Jackson was back between his legs soon, Jackson’s hands smoothing over Jinyoung's shoulders and arms before coming to cup his face, the soft puppy of a man obviously worrying if he had been too rough with Jinyoung or if the younger would pass out or something.

“I'm fine. Just, give me a moment to catch my breath.” Jinyoung answered pre-emptively, and Jackson smiled at him brightly, more the usual puppy again rather than the smothering sex god act Jackson had put up for this game. It had been a fun act. But Jinyoung rather enjoyed this considerate and eager to please Jackson who went to get some wet paper towels in order to wipe away Jinyoung's come from both their torsos. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck when the older stepped close enough, resting his head against the smooth planes of Jackson’s chest, enjoying the sound of the older’s steady heartbeat in his ear.

“I think I have to take a rain check on that dressing room sex… I'm ready to pass out the minute we get to the dorms and I've showered, so I don't think I'd do you any justice”, Jinyoung mumbled into Jackson's chest and Jackson let out an amused, high-pitched laugh, fingers running through Jinyoung's styled black hair.

“That's fine. Cuddles tonight, sex maybe tomorrow?”

Jinyoung nodded, breathing in the heavy smell of sex between them, idly wondering how badly they would reek when they went back to their group dressing rooms and whether or not anyone would dare to call them out at this point. Probably not. Maybe they would just smell of sex and testosterone but the others would think they had just had a serious talk or something. Unless, of course, Jinyoung would be limping. Could they play it off as exhaustion from the concert? Maybe,  _ if _ the others weren't already suspecting something.

Jinyoung sighed. It was no use overthinking now. The others would find out sooner or later, and there would be no end to their teasing then.

“Cuddles sounds great.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vague top/bottom settings are my thing, as you can see :D I had so much fun writing this fic, just letting Jinson tease themselves into creating a situation where their mutual attraction could not be denied any longer…
> 
> Let me know how you liked this~


End file.
